


Twelve Days Before I Say I Love You

by xiubeans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing bakes cookies for the Exo members as gifts; Joonmyun is jealous because he's last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days Before I Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a Christmas fic about Yixing baking cookies for everybody and Joonmyun secretly falling more and more in love with that dork

Twelve days before Christmas. Yixing had twelve days to get his hyungs and dongsaes something before Christmas.

So when one snowy morning he wakes up, he has the brilliant idea of baking everybody cookies; a batch for everyone everyday until Christmas.

He gets out of bed, almost tripping on the bed sheets that now hang on the bed and rushes into the bathroom. Luckily, it's a Saturday and Exo didn't have a schedule for that day, which meant everybody could sleep in. Yixing knew he should have slept in for a few more hours, but he wanted to make his gift a surprise for the first member. As he showers, he decides to make the first batch of cookies for his roommate, Jongdae.

After going through the usual morning routine with less spilled toothpaste, Yixing makes his way to the kitchen. He tries to get the needed items without making too much noise, and hopes to hell that nobody heard the loud clack of the cookware when Yixing had to stand on tip toe to get a cookie sheet but drops it.

"I hope I don't have to go shopping for more eggs or milk," Yixing mumbles to himself as he opens the fridge. A thorough search tells him that he'll have to get more of both. A quick check of the cabinets also told him that there was no more sugar, and he most definitely was going to need to buy frosting. Yixing changes into a jeans and a sweater and pulls on a jacket before heading out. It was a good thing there was a convenient store right next to the dorm. Yixing quietly thanks whoever ran the store for putting their store next to the largest entertainment company in Korea.

 

The dancer stomps his feet on the welcome mat and toes his sneakers off while shrugging his jacket off at the same time. He makes his way over to the kitchen, now well stocked with enough ingredients and decoration for the next few days. Yixing places his shopping bags on the counter and rolls his sleeves up.

Yixing lays out the rest of the utensils out on the counter in front of him. If memory served him correctly, he was going to make the best Christmas cookies his fellow band mates had ever eaten in all of their lives.

 

"Done!" Yixing says as he slides the cookie sheet full of cookie dough onto the oven rack. He sets the timer and hopes to god that they don't burn. He puts the leftover ingredients back in the fridge, and puts the dishes in the sink. He looks up to check the clock, which read 9:34. His band mates weren't going to wake up anytime soon.

The cookies didn't need to sit in the oven for long. After about ten minutes, the timer rung and Yixing hurries over to muffle the sound. He pulls on an oven mitt and carefully pulls a batch of perfect golden brown cookies. Using a spatula, he carefully removed the cookies to a plate and set it aside again to cool for a bit.

Yixing spoons raspberry jam into each little cookie. When he's done, he sprinkles a bit of sugar on them and stands back to look at his work.

A sleepy Sehun comes out of his and Joonmyun's room just then, clutching what seems to be Wufan's stuffed alpaca, Ace. Maybe Wufan had lent it to him? Or perhaps he stole it. Sehun rubs the gunk out of his eyes as he flops onto the couch and falls back asleep. Yixing shrugs and washes the utensils he had used for the day's cooking.

The dancer hears a thud as he assumes what seems to be Minseok fall out of bed. Luhan's voice can heard as he chides the other for getting into his bed, and his hyung walks out of his shared room with the leader and Luhan following right behind.

"Something smells good," Wufan grunts as he shuffles over to the kitchen and peers over Yixing's shoulder. "Are those cookies?" he asks in slight disbelief as he reaches out to take one. It wasn't often you could have fresh made cookies for breakfast, or have sweets anytime. This was a treat.

Yixing smacks his hand. "That's for Jongdae. Don't touch," he says. Wufan grumbles and sits down at the table, burying his head in his arms. Luhan, nearly falling asleep, leans on Wufan. Minseok greets Zitao, who sleepily mumbles a good morning and sits on the same couch as Sehun.

"Wufan ge, Sehun stole Ace," Zitao says. He pries the stuffed toy out of Sehun's arms and tosses it behind him like a bouquet of flowers, expecting somebody to catch it. Ace hits Luhan in the face instead.

One by one, the members of Exo-K (and Jongdae) slowly file out of their rooms and into the kitchen. Jongin, on his way out, trips and somehow manages to fall back asleep on the floor.

"Everybody is really tired today. We slept at eight last night, what gives?" Yixing asks as Jongdae comes over to him and hugs his waist.

"Those two assholes kept us awake all night long," Kyungsoo says and points at Chanyeol and Baekhyun, who are curled up on the the floor near the couch.

"What ungodly hour did you wake up at?" asks a half-asleep Luhan.

"Around seven-forty," Yixing says with confusion lining his voice. He hoists himself up on the counter, careful not to sit on Jongdae's cookies. "Oh, Jongdae. If you're not planning on sleeping until noon, I made cookies for you," the blond man says and presents the plate of cookies to his roommate. Jongdae seems to wake up at the sight of food, and so had the rest of the members who hadn't fallen asleep.

"You woke up at seven to make cookies?" Wufan asks. Yixing nods.

"I'm going to make cookies for everybody as a Christmas gift. That's twelve days until Christmas, so I'll make cookies for somebody on each day," Yixing explains.

"That sounds like an awful lot of work," Jongin says as he gets up and wanders over to the kitchen table, draping his arms around Kyungsoo. Yixing shrugs.

"I like cooking. Cooking isn't like working when you're having fun."

*

On the second day before Christmas, Yixing wakes up a bit later. It's eight by the time he gets out of beds, and by the time he had come back from buying the necessary ingredients Sehun and Zitao had woken up to watch their hyung and ge bake. Yixing declined their help of course, but promised that they could eat whatever was leftover.

The blond man had decide to bake for Jongin for the second day. The night before, he chose a recipe online and printed it out. He tapes the recipe on the cabinet in front of him.

"Where'd you get the fancy spices?" Sehun asks. "They're like, super expensive. Did you buy 'em at the black market?"

"Of course not. I bought them at the store right next to the dorm," Yixing says as he takes the small bowl with the different spices and pours them into a large mixing bowl. He mixes it all together, then adds some butter and brown sugar into a separate bowl. He adds a single egg to that, and mixes it as well.

"Pass me the measuring cup, Tao. " Zitao gives the blond man the molasses-filled measuring cup. He watches as the older man pours it into the mixture with brown sugar, eggs, and butter.

"Who's this going be for?" the magnae of Exo-M asks as his ge (carefully) dumps the other bowl with the dry ingredients into the other bowl.

"Jongin," Yixing says as he hugs the bowl close to his body and continues to mix. Zitao makes an 'O' with his mouth.

"When is it our turn to have cookies?" Sehun asks from his spot at the table.

"Could be tomorrow, could be next week," Yixing says as he covers the finished dough with plastic wrap. "Let's go watch TV for a bit."

 

A few hours later, Yixing has already set the timer for the cookies. With only ten minutes to spare, Yixing asks the magnaes to help him wash the dishes. Thank god it was a Sunday. They had an interview later at three, but there was enough time for Yixing to catch up on sleep.

Joonmyun wanders in, arms stretched over his head and hugs Yixing as he watches the other add whipped cream on the finished cookie. "I hope those are for me," Joonmyun says, hopeful. Yixing laughs.

"They're for Jongin. Just wait your turn, alright?" Joonmyun unwraps his arms from the other as Jongin appears from the bathroom. Jongin takes the plate from Yixing's hands and kisses his cheek. He smiles at the baffled dancer, and grins at Joonmyun.

"Chocolate gingerbread cookies?" Jongin says as he looks at the recipe taped on the cabinet. He shrugs, and takes a bite.

*

Yixing almost doesn't want to get out of bed, but he has a really busy schedule for the entire day, and the only option for cookie baking was either at three in the morning or midnight, neither one appealing to Yixing. Even though he was a morning person, waking up when the sky was still dark was a bit too extreme for Yixing. He drags himself to the bathroom, tripping on Ace on the way there. "Odd," he mutters and picks him up.

A quick shower later and he trudges to the kitchen with Ace tucked under his arm. "What should I make today? I can't go to the store because the nice ajumma that runs it only opens at seven. I need to make cookies with the things I have," Yixing says to the stuffed alpaca. He lifts him to his face, and for some reason, Ace suddenly looks a bit like Wufan.

You could make chocolate chip cookies, Ace seems to suggest.

"You're right!" the blond says. Yixing hugs the alpaca and kisses his furry nose, and puts him on the couch, away from the kitchen and the potential mess. Luckily, there's still enough ingredients for the cookies, and even though it's a simple recipe, Yixing knows that Chanyeol won't mind.

Joonmyun creeps into the kitchen, and is surprised to find Yixing up so early. He's still dressed in his pajamas, which meant he didn't go out to buy any groceries. It's nice how Yixing wakes up to make a gift for his members, but the leader is starting to worry about Yixing's health. He's up much more earlier than the others and Joonmyun himself.

"Yixing?" Joonmyun says quietly. The dancer turns around and smiles.

"Good morning, hyung. Why are you up so early?"

"I should be asking you that. You should be sleeping right now. We have to go to a photo shoot at five, an interview at seven-forty five, and we have another intervi-"

Yixing flicks a chocolate chip at the leader. "Aish, stop being such a worry wart! I can take care of myself," he says. Joonmyun closes the distance between him and Yixing, grabbing the blond man's wrist as he's about to reach up and grab a mixing bowl. Yixing looks at Joonmyun, startled.

"Yixing," Joonmyun says, seriousness dripping from the tone of voice he's using. "You should really be sleeping. The other would understand if you weren't able to deliver their gifts on time. Please?"

Yixing shakes the other's hand off his wrist. "I promise I'll sleep, hyung. The moment we get home from our schedule, I'll go right to bed. I want to finish baking Chanyeol's cookies, though."

Yixing looks at Joonmyun with possibly the cutest look ever, and the leader immediately gives in. "Fine," he says. Yixing jumps up and down and reaches up again to get the bowl. "But on one condition: I have to help you so we can hurry and you can get enough sleep. I don't want you falling asleep in the middle of an interview."

Yixing giggles. "Okay, deal."

Joonmyun proves to be quite useful. Well, mixing is quite easy, but if Zitao would had done it, he would have spilled the contents because he was mixing too quickly, and if Chanyeol had done it, well, Yixing would have quite a large mess to clean up after. Joonmyun somehow happens to get batter on himself, and Yixing has to show the other how to properly hold a spoon.

At four o'clock sharp, they slide a cookie sheet with dough in little balls into the oven. "You can go to sleep while they bake. I can take them out later," Joonmyun says as he swipes Yixing's bangs away. The blond man nods and makes his way to his room. "Let them sit in the oven for a couple minutes, then take them out to cool. Call me after that," Yixing says. Joonmyun nods and shoos the other man away.

Joonmyun finds Wufan's stuffed alpaca sitting on the couch. He picks Ace up and examines him. Weird. Usually, he was always near Exo-M's leader.

I know who you like, Ace seems to say. Joonmyun opens his mouth like a goldfish.

It's obvious you like him. Why don't you ask him out? Joonmyun is pretty sure he saw the alpaca cock his head to the side cutely. He was pretty sure he was going crazy, too. If he was imagining Ace talking to him, it might have meant he was getting stressed.

Joonmyun is hesitant to be talking to a stuffed toy, but answers Ace (or his active mind) nonetheless. "It's not that easy. There are a million things that could go wrong. And on top of that, he could be pressured with having to return my feelings, even if he likes me or not."

You're such a worry wart. Joonmyun sighs, because that was true. He places Ace in his lap, staring at the stuffed animal. He rubs the alpaca's head and sighs again.

The leader glances at the oven, suddenly remembering the cookies as the timer rings. Joonmyun crosses over to the kitchen and pulls on an oven mitt. Placing the cookie sheet on the counter, he looks at the cookies and feels like melting into a pathetic puddle of mixed feelings. Yixing rubs his eyes as he walks into the kitchen again, dim light too harsh for his eyes.

"Hi Ace," Yixing greets and kisses the stuff toy seated on the table on the nose. Joonmyun glares at Ace in envy. How did Wufan's fucking stuffed toy get a kiss and not him?

Yixing smiles sweetly at Joonmyun and thanks him, checking the cookies and noting how nice they look. He puts the cookies in a small red tinted plastic bag and ties it close, making a little bow at the top and places it on the table for Chanyeol.

Joonmyun is certainly look forward to Chanyeol rubbing in his face about how good the cookies were.

*

Just like Yixing had promised, he goes to bed the moment Exo arrived back in the dorm. He sleeps until seven and panics when he realizes he doesn't have enough time. It was the day that Yixing was supposed to make cookies for the magnae of Exo-M. He falls out of bed as he attempts to get out and hurry.

The blond man quickly goes through the morning routine (after all, hygiene before cooking). In his mind, he runs through all the possible things he could bake before Exo-M had to leave for another day of photo shoots. He could make something that involved chocolate since Zitao liked chocolate, but having to use a hand mixer was bothersome, and on top of that they didn't even own one. Yixing now realizes he can't make anything that involves meringue, but maybe there was an alternative of creaming butter by hand. He could make almond cookies. It was simple, he didn't have to go shopping for ingredients that most likely were not sold in Korea, and they didn't take long to make. Just mixing and baking. No fancy things. He could probably sprinkle a bit of sugar on it.

Yixing is pulling on a long-sleeved shirt as he bumps in Joonmyun. "Morning, hyung," Yixing says and pushes his sleeves up. Joonmyun looks up at the other.

"Uh, morning. Is it my turn yet?" Joonmyun tries to erase the sight of Yixing's pale skin from his mind. Nothing innocent was going to come from that.

The Chinese man laughs. "Be patient, silly pants. I'll tell you when you get your cookies." He leans in as if to kiss Joonmyun, and Joonmyun swears his heart stopped beating for a second. If he moved his head, then he could kiss Yixing.

The younger man leans back and giggles. He moves towards the kitchen and opens the fridge. Joonmyun slaps himself for being a stupid, love sick guy.

The members of Exo-M slowly trickle out of their rooms as the smell of food and the annoying sound of Wufan's voice wakes them up. Jongdae is the first to take a shower with Luhan, then Zitao and Minseok, and finally the leader.

The cookies have just been set aside to cool as Wufan appears, dragging the magnae out with him. "What are you doing up so early? You get to sleep in, so enjoy it while you can," the tall leader says to Joonmyun.

"I woke up to check if Yixing was awake," Joonmyun says with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"I'm always going to be up early," Yixing says. He packs Zitao's cookies in a small Ziploc bag and places them in front of the magnae. Zitao hugs his ge happily. Joonmyun stares at them, jealous. Even if it was only the fourth day, Joonmyun was hoping to be first. It was kind of childish to be jealous over who got the cookies, actually.

"You can always make them during the evening, too. Waking up to make them at three in the morning is gonna hurt your health," Minseok says. Yixing shakes his head.

"When we get home I'm going to be too lazy to make them. Morning is much better."

"You're still going to be tired, though," Wufan insists.

"We can bug you to make the cookies when you get lazy. Like, after we come home and you wanna go watch TV. We can annoy you until you go make them," the youngest suggests. Wufan frowns.

"Then that makes us sound like a naggy Sehun who won't stop annoying you until you buy him his bubble tea or go shopping with him," Exo-M's leader said. Zitao makes an 'O' with his mouth.

"I'll figure something about," Yixing says with a shrug. We have the day off tomorrow, so maybe then I can get some more sleep and make the cookies later." His band mates nod, grateful that their healing-unicorn friend was finally getting some sleep.

*

Yixing hasn't felt so refreshed in quite a while. He wakes up at two in the afternoon the next day, which was the latest he had ever slept to. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo greet him as he shuffles out of bed with smiles.

"Where's everybody else?" Yixing asks as he appears from the bathroom, mouth smelling minty.

"Magnaes went shopping with Luhan who promised to treat them both to bubble tea, Wufan is still asleep, Joonmmyun is probably getting his ass kicked in soccer by Minseok and Jongdae right now, and Jongin and Chanyeol are having some kind of party. I'm not sure. There was some really loud music playing in Chanyeol's room, and it was locked." Baekhyun giggles as Kyungsoo wiggles his eyebrows, suggesting that the last two of the list were actually doing something else. Yixing hits his arm, but was laughing.

"Yixing hyung, are you going to make another batch of cookies for today's lucky person?" Baekhyun asks. Yixing nods.

"It's Duizhang's turn. I was thinking about making my own recipe. Mess around with stuff, I guess."

Kyungsoo's eyes widen as if Yixing had suggested the most ridiculous thing. "I think chocolate swirl cookies sound like a good name," Yixing goes on, back now to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

The blond man paws through the fridge and cabinets for the proper ingredients, muttering to himself every now and then about how he was going to make them.

Yixing grabs the large red mixing bowl from the top cabinet and plops it onto the table. He taps the rim in thought. Opening the bag of flour, he scoops out one cup of flour and dumps it in the bowl, white powder going into the air and settling itself in Yixing's blonde hair. He doesn't measure the milk as he pours it in, going with his gut feeling when he thinks there's enough milk. He adds half a cup of sugar and one egg yolk, and finally mixes. He adds some salt, vanilla extract, and butter and continues mixing.

When he's done, he separates the dough in two medium-sized blobs into other bowls and adds melted chocolate chips to one blob of dough. Yixing grunts as he attempts to mix the dough together. It would have been easier if he was able to get a hand mixer.

Kyungsoo wanders in just then to grab a bottle of water and a bag of chips, licking off the melted chocolate in the pot that Yixing forgot to scrape off. "Don't you need cocoa powder to flavor the dough?" Kyungsoo asks as he gestures to the thick blob sitting in the bowl Yixing was mixing it in. The older man nods.

"Yes, but I couldn't find any in the convenience store next door, and going to Walmart or something was too far away. Actually, I'm not sure if there is a Walmart within a one mile radius around here," Yixing says with a shrug. "I hope it'll taste just as good, though. It's not the same, but it's chocolate. Nobody can complain when you have chocolate."

Yixing deems the chocolate-flavored dough mixed enough. He places a cutting board and covers it in flour, then dumps the chocolate dough onto it. More flour floats into the air. Yixing waves it away.

Rolling the dough into balls, he cuts them all in half and rolls them out into flat sheets. Yixing piles one chocolate dough piece on a vanilla flavored one. "Roll them out again to get rid of air pockets. But gently," Kyungsoo says as he watches. Yixing does as he is told, and he gets a perfectly shaped square with a layer of chocolate and vanilla, free of air pockets.

The Chinese man rolls up the dough, and shows his dongsae the swirl on the end. Kyungsoo smiles and nods approvingly.

Yixing cuts the small log into a fourth of an inch thick slices. He repeats the steps over with the other half of the dough, and lays the pieces out on the cookie sheets and slides them into the oven.

He spends the next twenty minutes waiting for the cookies bake plus cooling. When they're done, Yixing piles them on a plate and leaves them on the kitchen counter for Wufan to find when he wakes up. "They look kind of burnt," Yixing mutters, disappointed, as he makes his way to the couch again.

Ten minutes later, Wufan finally comes out. Instead of going straight to the bathroom, he heads to the kitchen where the cookies are. "These are good," he says as he stuffs an entire cookie into his mouth. "They taste kind of weird, though. I hope you didn't drug them," Wufan jokes as he sits down on the couch with Baekhyun, Yixing, and Kyungsoo, the latter sprawled on the older men.

"I promise I didn't add anything weird into it. I didn't have the proper ingredients to make it, though. I'm sorry if it tastes bad," Yixing says. He looks like he's about to cry, and Wufan feels bad that he said that the cookies tasted weird. He wanted to say that it had some kind of unique flavor, like the chocolate part was bittersweet and the vanilla part of the cookie helped balance it out, but because Wufan was too busy savoring the taste of it, something else came out of his mouth instead. He mentally scolds himself.

The leader places the plate down and sits down in the empty place that Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had preoccupied moments before. He hugs the younger man. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It was really good. Really."

Yixing, face buried in Wufan's shoulder sniffs. The front door opens, and a chatty Jongdae and Minseok greet the others and dump their duffel bags on the coffee table. Joonmyun appears then, looking like he had quite the workout. He sees Wufan's arm wrapped around Yixing, and almost yells at the older man for touching Yixing.

"What happened?" Joonmyun asks instead, trying hard not to make it look like he was jealous.

"Nothing-"

"I'm okay," Yixing interrupts before Joonmyun can blame Wufan. Joonmyun glances at Yixing and Wufan, glares at the other leader for a moment, then leaves a slightly confused Wufan and Yixing.

*

Yixing stomps up the stairs and bursts into the dorm with the rest of Exo-M behind. Sehun, who was sprawled on the couch like a cat, yelps and falls off of the couch, hitting his head on the coffee table in the process.

Yixing walks right past the magnae and goes to the kitchen, where cookies were sitting in the oven, keeping warm. The oven opens and the smell of peppermint and what could have been oranges wafts over to Yixing's other band mates.

He slides the cookie sheet out of the oven, the metal going clank as it hits the counter top. The blond man piles the cookies onto a plate and grabs a glass cup, pouring himself some juice. Luhan wanders over with Sehun draped around his waist and takes a cookie, biting into it. "Thanks Yixing," he says with a mouthful of jam and cookies. He takes his plate of cookies and walks into his shared room with Minseok and Wufan, locking himself in there with Sehun.

"You look tired," says Minseok as he rubs Yixing's sagging shoulders.

"I'm fine," he says and gulps down his juice.

"Maybe we should go to sleep-"

Yixing cuts off Jongdae. "I'm going to go practice," he says and places the cup down with a loud clink on the table, briskly walking out the door. Joonmyun peeks into the living room.

"What happened?" He asks, worry etched across his features.

"He got scolded for messing up the choreography today," Minseok says.

Joonmyun shakes his head. This was going to be the death of Yixing. "I'll go check on him," Joonmyun says and before anybody can protest, he already slipped on his sneakers and is out the door.

 

He pokes his head into the practice room and sees Yixing bent over, sweat on his brow. Joonmyun really wants to hug the other man and tell him to get some rest. Yixing doesn't notice as Joonmyun creeps behind him. He jumps when he feels arms wrap around his waist. "Joonmyun," he says and leans back into the touch.

"You should get some rest right now. It's almost midnight," the leader says. Yixing struggles at the mention of sleeping.

"I can't! If I don't get the dance right, I'm going to get yelled at again," he says as he tries to pry Joonmyun's arms from his waist. The older man's grip tighten.

"Practicing won't help. You're sleep deprived. Yixing, listen to me!" Joonmyun swings Yixing around so he's looking at him and not trying to struggle against his hold. Their face are just mere centimeters apart, and Joonmyun can feel Yixing's breath.

The blond man shakes his head no. "Yixing, don't be too harsh on yourself. The only reason you got scolded was because you didn't get enough sleep." Joonmyun is half pleading now. Still, the other man refuses and resumes struggling against the older man's hold on him.

It doesn't take much for Joonmyun's patience to break and lean in to kiss Yixing; Joonmyun has waited a while to be able to kiss Yixing's plump lips.

The younger man's eyes widen in shock and he pushes Joonmyun away, fleeing from the practice room with his hand on his mouth.

Fuck.

*

It feels like there's a rain cloud hanging over Yixing as he goes through the day's routine. When he messes up on the choreography for the fifth time that day, their choreographer releases Yixing early from practice that day.

He's sitting on the couch watching TV while idly petting Ace (who was always sitting on the couch or lying on the floor these days) when the door opens and Joonmyun walks in with a bag of groceries. Yixing immediately panics and tries to climb over the couch to escape the awkward encounter. "Yixing-ah, what are you doing?" Joonmyun asks as he toes off his shoes.

"Noth-nothing," Yixing says. He hugs Ace close to his chest.

"Aren't you supposed to be practicing right now?" Joonmyun asks. He winces when the blond man visibly flinches at the mention of practice.

"We finished early today," Yixing lies. "Everybody went to go get some food, but I wanted to stay home."

Joonmyun nods and drops the grocery bags on the kitchen table. When the older man leaves, Yixing makes his way to where the bags are and peeks inside.

Inside the bags is the usual ingredients for baking, but there's a note sitting atop a tin can. Yixing lifts it up and unfolds it.

Yixing, I'm sorry about yesterday. Are we still friends?

The kiss from last night was still bothering Yixing, but he smiles nonetheless at the question concerning his and Joonmyun's friendship. He rubs his finger across his bottom lip in thought. His smile widens as he remembers the contact between Joonmyun, how his heart felt like it got stuck in his throat when the other man wrapped his arms around him...and then kissed him.

He crumples the paper up, stops, straightens out the small square of paper and scribbles something down on the back. He tucks the paper into the pocket of his jeans and pulls out the groceries.

 

"You really fucked it up this time," Kyungsoo says in a hushed whisper while scarfing down his cookies. He waves his black and white checkerboard cookie in front of Joonmyun's face. "Does he know you like him, anyways? I mean, it's really obvious who likes who to everybody else, but Yixing's kinda slow when it comes to the obvious," Kyungsoo continues and glances at Yixing's curled up figure on the couch.

Joonmyun shrugs. "I don't know if I did mess things up between us. We probably didn't even have much of a friendship to start with," he says with a sigh. He follows the younger man's gaze and sees Yixing shiver. He goes to his bedroom and comes out with a blanket in his arms, and covers the blond man with it. Yixing seems to visibly relax, and it makes Joonmyun's heart go all fluttery.

He notices Yixing holding onto something in his right hand along with Ace and gently slides a piece of paper out of his hand. Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at the older man. Unfolding it, Joonmyun realizes it's the same paper where he wrote his apology to Yixing. On the back is one word: yes. Joonmyun smiles.

*

Things are still a bit awkward between Joonmyun and Yixing, but at least they can still greet each other each time they cross paths, which was frequently.

Joonmyun leaves Minseok and Yixing alone in the kitchen as he pass by. "Hyung, what does a person do when they fall in love?" Yixing asks the older man. Minseok merely arches an eyebrow in response.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, you're the oldest, so it would make sense for you to be able to give me advice on love, right?"

"I guess," Minseok muses. "Okay, well, you just spend everyday staring at that person and just...fall more in love with them. It's kinda hard to explain. Are you in love?" Minseok ask and grins, teeth and gums showing. Yixing shakes his head no while trying to hide a blush.

"Aha! You ARE in love!" Minseok says and springs to his feet, bringing the blond man into a headlock while ruffling his hair.

Minseok finally releases Yixing when the timer rings. The younger man fixes his hair and bends down to look at the cookies through the oven door. Joonmyun walks out of his bedroom and takes a seat at the table. Minseok grins as the other man and gestures to Yixing's ass. Joonmyun swallowed thickly.

"Oh, hi, Joonmyun hyung," Yixing says as he slides the oven mitt on and pops the oven open. Joonmyun mumbles a "hi".

"Do you want milk with you cookies, Minseok hyung?" Yixing asks. He slides the finished product in front of the oldest member.

"Why don't you ever offer the others milk? Are you teasing me about my height?" Minseok says with a huff. Yixing laughs.

"Of course not! I'm just being polite," Yixing says. "It's best the eat this with milk, anyways."

"You're just teasing me about my height," Minseok says and snaps the diamond-shaped cookie in half and takes a bite. He offers the other half to Yixing, who in turn eats the cookie from Minseok's hand.

"Joonmyun hyung, do you want to go shopping with me later tonight?" Yixing asks the other man. Joonmyun almost falls out of his seat from the sudden question. Minseok snickers.

"Okay. When?" Joonmyun asks, somewhat nervous. Yixing giggles.

"Later tonight, as in sometime around seven or eight, silly pants," the younger man says.

"Oh." Joonmyun blushes.

*

"How was the date last night?" Luhan asks as he slides into the seat that was between Yixing's legs. He grins up at the other blushing man who was blushing because one, Luhan was right between his legs, and two, he called his and Joonmyun's outing last night a date.

"It was fine," Yixing mumbles as he plays with the sleeves of his colorful sweater. Luhan's grin grows even more.

"Did you guys kiss?"

"Excuse me?"

Luhan pats Yixing's thighs. "I can show you how to kiss like a pro," he says with a wink.

The timer rings, the signal that the cookies were ready. Yixing slides off the table and takes the cookies out before they burn.

"But seriously, did you guys kiss or make out yet?" Luhan asks as he tries to grab a cookie. Yixing bats the other man's hand away.

"No, we're just friends, Luhannie. Have you and Sehun kissed yet? Or what about you and Minseok hyung?"

"I fucked them both last night while you were gone," Luhan says with a smug grin. Yixing's mouth hangs open. Luhan reaches over to take Yixing's chin between his thumb and forefinger. He closes Yixing's mouth. "I'm sure Joonmyun will be glad to give you a blowjob every now and then," he says and stands up, closing the gap between them. He leans in, grin still in place even after Joonmyun storms in to separate them both.

"What'd he say to you?" Joonmyun asks as he cups Yixing's face and treats him as if he was a child that had been bullied.

"Just things that I didn't need to know," Yixing says. He gives Baekhyun his plate of peppermint cookies as he passes by.

*

"Are you sure putting up mistletoe will get them to kiss? I mean, we put up about ten today and half of the time the wrong people came around and they had to kiss. But at least we got to see Yuri and Sunny sunbaenim kiss," Baekhyun chirps almost too happily. Chanyeol sets the shorter man down.

"But that also meant we had to kiss too 'cause we were also under the mistletoe," Chanyeol mutters.

"I'm not a bad kisser, though," Baekhyun says as he puckers his lips for another kiss. Chanyeol rolls his eyes and leans down place a quick kiss on Baekhyun's cheek. The older of the two pouts.

Baekhyun picks up the empty box and leads Chanyeol away from the door so they could hide what little evidence they had.

 

"Why are there little green things hanging everywhere?" Zitao asks and stands on tip toe to try to touch the mistletoe.

"You're supposed to kiss under the mistletoe with whoever is standing next to you," Jongdae says as he sips his hot cocoa. Zitao immediately reels back and steps away from it.

"Who put these up?" the magnae asks and sits down between Jongdae and Minseok.

"The noisy bunch. They thought Joonmyun and Yixing might have a better chance of confessing if they had to kiss under the mistletoe," Minseok says and stretches like a cat.

"Speaking of those two love-struck idiots, where are they?" Jongdae asks as Zitao lazily stretches across his hyungs.

"Shopping at Hongdae. Most likely another date," Minseok replies as he threads his fingers through the youngest man's blondish hair.

 

"Joonmyun hyung," Yixing begins, but is interrupted by the older man.

"You don't have to call me hyung. If we're gonna be friends, we might as well be informal."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry, go on."

Yixing shakes his head. "Nevermind," he says. Joonmyun casts a glance at his bundled up friend.

Joonmyun is grateful for the cold weather. It gives him them an excuse to pull their hoods over their heads and cover up half of their faces with a scarf. They blend in with the crowd, dressed in large parkas and jackets and tightly wrapped in scarves. It was also a nice change from the usual trail of fans. They were able to converse about anything without having to smile at the fans. Joonmyun loved the fans, but sometimes he wanted to get away from the busy life of being an idol and live a normal life where all he had to worry about was paying off the rent and his feelings.

A group of girls pass by the two, and Joonmyun isn't paying attention to them when one of the girls gasp loudly.

"Suho oppa!" she says to catch Joonmyun's attention.

The girl is smiling at him and was perhaps fifteen or sixteen, dressed in a large jacket that seemed to swallow her up. Joonmyun smiles back and bows.

"How are you today?" he asks and grabs Yixing's elbow (who was about to walk away and into a pole). Yixing smiles at the other girls, who in turn smile politely and bow.

"I'm-we're fine," the girl says as she gestures to her friends and herself.

"Are you and Lay oppa on a date?" another girl blurts out from the back of the group. The rest of the girls giggle as Joonmyun and Yixing blush heavily.

"We were going to buy ingredients so that I could cook," Yixing says with an awkward cough. The girls giggle again. They all ask questions concerning the other members and how they were coping in the cold weather, which Joonmyun answered with "they're all in hibernation".

When the group finally leaves (not before taking pictures though), Joonmyun and Yixing make their way back to the dorm. They slip through the doors without anybody noticing them. Joonmyun is telling Yixing about the one time he walked in on Baekhyun dancing to SNSD while Kyungsoo was singing Sorry, Sorry as they walk into their dorm.

"Shhh," Yixing says as he puts his hand on Joonmyun's mouth to stop him from talking. They stand still for a second, Yixing trying to listen for something while Joonmyun wonders what the hell was going on. Yixing removes his hand. "It's safe," he says with a smile.

Joonmyun raises a questioning eyebrow, but Yixing doesn't answer him. He strides into the living room with the plastic bag in his hands with Joonmyun right behind him,

"Wait! Did you guys kiss when you walked under the mistletoe?" Baekhyun suddenly comes out of nowhere and stops the two from walking past the hanging plant.

"We're supposed to kiss?" Yixing asks, blushing somewhat.

"I thought everything was safe," Joonmyun hisses at Yixing.

The blond man glances at Joonmyun, "Safe from robbers was what I meant," he hisses back. Baekhyun stares them down.

"Kiss on the lips," he says with a smirk as Joonmyun takes Yixing's face in his hands. Yixing looks too calm when Joonmyun looks at him, then leans in to place a quick peck on his lips. He's about to step back, but Yixing has his hand on the back of his neck, preventing Joonmyun from moving his head. Yixing's lips presses a hard kiss against the older man's lips, and when he finally pulls away, he's grinning like an idiot.

Joonmyun sputters for a few seconds and touches his lips. Yixing kissed him. Yixing kissed him. The Korean man is freaking out. His crush just kissed him and is smiling as if he just teased him or--or--Joonmyun feels like he's going to burst.

He watches as Yixing hums and makes his way to the kitchen. Baekhyun grins, and leaves Joonmyun to stand in the middle of the doorway like an idiot.

 

"Okay, Plan A kind of worked. They kissed but didn't fess up their feelings for each other," Baekhyun says and pouts slightly.

"You know," Wufan said slowly as if he talked too fast, nobody would understand, "what if Joonmyun and Yixing confess on their own terms?" Just like he suspects, he earns an odd look from the rest of his band members. He sighs. "I think we're just pressuring them," Wufan says, trying another approach. "Just let them talk their own feelings out. We shouldn't be getting in the way."

Zitao stands up. "What if they don't confess?"

"Technically, we're all up in each other's business, so it's out business, too," Luhan butts in.

Wufan sighs and shushes the small chatter among Sehun and Jongin.

There's a knock on the bedroom door, and everybody scrambles to hide somewhere before whoever was at the door questioned why everybody was sitting in Sehun and Joonmyun's room. The closest door closes, and Sehun opens the door with smiles.

"Hi hyung," Sehun says sweetly as Yixing presents his plate of cookies to him.

"Hi Sehunnie. Why is it so dark?" Yixing asks as he peers behind Sehun. He sees Wufan sitting crossed-legged on the floor, flipping through a Beginner's Guide to Mandarin.

"Wufan hyung was teaching me Mandarin," Sehun says as he takes the plate of cookies from Yixing.

"You're gonna hurt your eyes if you sit around, trying to read in the dark," the blond man says.

"We're doing a blind run. Like, I have flashcards and because Sehun likes to cheat," Wufan adds emphasis to the last word, "I turned off the light so he wasn't able to see. And then I read him a word in Mandarin and he has to say it in Korean," Wufan explains. Yixing nods.

Sehun waves Yixing away and shuts the door. The closet opens and half of the group tumbles out. "My leg hurts," Jongdae whines.

"You were stepping on my foot the entire time." Chanyeol grumbles and lifts himself off of Kyungsoo.

"I wouldn't cheat," Sehun says sullenly as he shoves a vanilla and chocolate cookie in his mouth. Jongin reaches over to grab one, and Sehun slaps his hand away.

*

"So," Joonmyun starts as he casually slides up next to Yixing and slings an arm around him. Yixing hums at the contact and pulls his legs close to his body.

"Since everybody got their presents already, I'm going to assume mine is today?" Joonmyun asks as Yixing lays his head down in his lap. Joonmyun automatically threads his hair through the younger man's fluffy blond hair.

Yixing grins up at the leader. "Nope. I'm doing mine today."

"You're teasing me now," Joonmyun grumbles and stops musing up Yixing's hair. The blond man hums in what might have been agreement.

"At least you get to have it before Christmas." Yixing says.

At least I get to have you for Christmas, Joonmyun thinks. He doesn't say it aloud though, because it sounds really cheesy, and Jongin had just walked in just then. He was never going to hear the end of it when Jongin kept teasing him about being a cheesy old grandpa.

When the refrigerator door shuts and the sound of shuffling feet fades away, Yixing stops playing with Ace and looks up at Joonmyun. "Wanna help me?"

Joonmyun blinks dumbly. "Help you with what?"

"Cooking, dummy," Yixing says. However, he's laughing, so that means he's not being serious when he's calling Joonmyun a dummy. The older man deserves to be called that, though, since every time Yixing asks him something, he looks dumbly at the other man as if he just said something in another language.

"Okay," he says. The blond man grins and drags the older man to the kitchen.

 

"That's too much instant coffee, Joonmyun!"

"No. I only dumped in half."

"You were supposed to add in four teaspoons."

Joonmyun huffs. "What's the difference? More coffee makes it tastier," he says as his shoulders move up and down.

"You're gonna taste more coffee and less chocolate. You need to balance out both." The blond man takes the packet of instant coffee from the other man and adds another fourth cup of cocoa powder into the red mixing bowl. After searching multiple stores, Yixing finally found a small metal tin of cocoa powder which was also set at a reasonable price.

Yixing puts another bowl on the counter and nudges Joonmyun for him to move over. The Chinese man adds small cubes of butter to the bowl and beats them until he has a small mound of butter. He adds the sugar in next, and using the back of a fork, mashes them together until it's fluffy. He pulls out a spoon and hands it to Joonmyun. "Beat the egg in, please. Don't over mix!" he says and turns his back to the other man to remove the pan of melted chocolate from the stove.

"You're letting me do all the hard work now. At lease I should get some cookies for helping," Joonmyun grumbles as he struggles to crack the egg without smashing it.

"You'll get something even better for helping," Yixing replies. Joonmyun grins at the blond man and wiggles his eyebrows, suggesting that the "something else" was going to be dirty. "Yah, not like that, you perv!" Yixing says as he blushes and hits the Korean man's arm.

When Joonmyun is finally done, Yixing mixes in the cooled chocolate and slowly adds the flour in. He lets Joonmyun beat the milk in, then pops the finished dough into the freezer. The two men both watch TV for a bit, and at around noon, Yixing pulls out the firm dough.

"So what are you going to do during Christmas? Manager hyung hasn't told me about a Christmas concert yet, so we might get the day off," Joonmyun says as he slowly rolls dough into balls.

"I was thinking about going back to China," the younger man says. Joonmyun's heart sinks at that. "But I'll only be able to stay there for maybe a day or two. Besides, I wanna spend time with you guys this Christmas," Yixing continues with a smile. "What about you, hyung? Er, I mean Joonmyun."

"Maybe have a small Christmas party in the dorm," the other man replies. He watches as Yixing rolls the dough in the sugar coating and put them on the cookie sheet. He slides the cookies in, and hauls himself onto the counter.

They sit in an awkward silence, Joonmyun occasionally glancing at Yixing and finding the other man staring at him. The blond man finally breaks the silence by coughing. "Yixing," Joonmyun starts, deciding to tell the other man what was going on in his mind. But when Yixing looks at him, the words get stuck in his throat and he forces other words to come out instead. "Do you want to go somewhere tomorrow?"

Joonmyun can see Yixing's shoulders sag a bit and hears the blond man exhale, as if he was holding his breath. "Yeah," Yixing says with a smile.

 

"So you guys are going on another date?" Sehun asks as he drapes himself over Joonmyun's body. The older man grunts as a heavy weight settles itself on his stomach.

"I guess. But I wouldn't consider it a date, though. I didn't exactly ask Yixing out, and we aren't going out anyways. It's more like a 'spending time with each other' thing," Joonmyun says and does air quotes.

"But you almost told him 'I love you'," the magnae says and copies Joonmyun's earlier actions with the air quotes.

Joonmyun threads his finger through Sehun's hair. "Yeah. And we kissed."

"What does kissing have to do with confessing?"

"Nothing, Sehun ah. Go to sleep."

"...If I made out with Luhan, does that show that I love him a lot?"

A pillow hits Sehun in the face. The younger man grumbles and climbs into his own bed.

*

Yixing sips his chrysanthemum tea and sighs, his breath unsettling the golden surface. Luhan glances from him to the window. "It's not that bad," he murmurs.

"It's snowing heavily, and that means Joonmyun and I can't go to Myeong-dong," Yixing says as he sips his tea again.

"Isn't it the day you bake Joonmyun's cookies, anyways? He's in his room sulking right now because he thought you forgot." Luhan gestures to Joonmyun's room where the door was closed.

The younger man sprawls his top half of his body on top of the table and closes his eyes. "It's a lazy day. Might go cuddle with Minseok hyung or take a nap with Wufan ge later."

"Why won't you go do those things with Joonmyun? Cranky old grandpas need love, too. Besides, Minseok and I are doing something later today."

"I like him and all, but wouldn't be napping with him be kind of weird? You know how I unconsciously spoon and cuddle others while I'm asleep, and it could scare Joonmyun," Yixing says as he rubs his eyes.

Luhan's mouth hangs open in surprise, then closes, and he face palms. "Are you really that naive? Joonmyun stares at you like, twenty-four seven. You kissed him, he stands around gaping like a moron. And why would he kiss you in the first place? Because he likes you. I repeat, he likes you." As expected, Yixing stares at Luhan as if he just started insulting him in English. If he had, then there was always Wufan to ask to translate. "You know what, I'm just going to enjoy my Christmas eve." Luhan tosses his hands up in despair and leaves the living room.

Yixing presses his index and middle fingers to his lips, remembering the time he kissed Joonmyun under the mistletoe and when Joonmyun kissed him in the practice room.

"Joonmyun likes me?" Yixing mutters. He runs his fingers over his lips. "He likes...me?" The Chinese man tilts his head to the sides in confusion. His hand drops to settle itself on the handle of his yellow mug. Suddenly, his eyes widen and he gasps. "Joonmyun likes me!" Yixing whispers to himself and flails his arms around in excitement. He stumbles out of his chair to jump around happily, and grabs an unsuspecting Sehun who had just come out of the bathroom. He twirls the other around until he's breathless.

"Hyung, are you okay? You're not sick, right?" Sehun hobbles around as he tries to stop the dizzying effect of getting spun around.

"I'm fine. No, I'm great! This is great, Sehunnie. Oh my god," Yixing babbles. He bunny hops around the table and finally settles down, though his foot taps against the wooden floor impatiently. "Tell you boyfriend thanks!" Yixing chirps happily and shoos Sehun out of the kitchen with protests of "Luhan isn't my boyfriend!"

Yixing rolls his sleeves up and opens the fridge, pulling the jug of milk out and balances the carton of eggs on his forearm precariously. The sound of clacking pans and bowls attracts Joonmyun, who walks up behind Yixing to back hug him. The Chinese man smiles. "Hi Joonmyun," he says. The other man buries his face in Yixing's neck.

"Hi," Joonmyun mumbles back. He breathes in the scent of Yixing, who smells like shampoo and Sehun for whatever reason.

"Are you going to help me again?" Yixing asks as he sets the red bowl down on the counter. Joonmyun unwraps his arm from him.

"Yeah. Finally remembered to make my cookies?" the Korean man jokes as he elbows Yixing in the side gently.

Yixing pouts. "I just wanted to sleep 's all."

"We can sleep later," Joonmyun says. Yixing raises an eyebrow as he scoops flour out of a bag and dumps it into the bowl.

"Get the butter out, please," the blond man says. Joonmyun opens the fridge and pulls out the stick of butter sitting in the almost-empty fridge. He puts it on the counter.

"What are we going to make?" Joonmyun asks. He watches Yixing measure out the ingredients and place them on the counter.

"Exo cookies," the other man replies. "Sugar cookies, but they're in the shapes of our symbols." He dumps the ingredients into the bowl.

"The symbols are hard to draw," Joonmyun mumbles.

Yixing laughs. "Yours is pretty easy."

 

When the dough has been put into the fridge to firm, Yixing and Joonmyun make their way to the couch. With twenty minutes or more to spare, Yixing spends his time napping and cuddling with Joonmyun like Luhan had suggested.

Yixing curls up on Joonmyun's lap like a cat while Joonmyun decides on using his phone instead. He runs his fingers through Yixing's soft blond hair, and trails his fingers up and down Yixing's exposed neck. He was really tempted to kiss and mark the pale skin.

His cell phone vibrates and a banner pops up on top. A text from Luhan.

you going to confess to the unicorn?

Joonmyun looks up and sees a splash of golden brown hair near the doorway of the living room. Luhan grins and waves. The leader shoos Luhan out and texts Luhan back.

Tomorrow.

 

Yixing yawns and stretches his arms above his head. His eyes open, and Joonmyun is staring back at him. "Stop staring," Yixing says and blushes. He pushes himself up, and tugs at Joonmyun's sleeves. "Dough should be done, so that means we can put them into the oven to bake, and then we can decorate them."

The Korean man follows Yixing into the kitchen, who pulled out the dough and set it on the kitchen counter. He watches as the younger man preheats the oven and pull out the icing.

"So we're just making the dough into shapes? Our symbols, I mean." Yixing nods his head. "How are we going to do that? I doubt the stores sell Exo cookie cutters," Joonmyun says jokingly.

It takes a beat for Yixing to laugh. "We'll just have to use a knife then," he says. The Chinese man beckons for Joonmyun to help him out. Together, they both flatten out the dough (where was Yixing going to get a rolling pin?) until it was just thick enough. "If you flatten it out too much, you're gonna make a pancake instead," Yixing warned. "Wait, you need to put flour on it first so it doesn't stick to everything," the blond man says and sprinkles flour on the two flattened pieces of dough first.

"Needs more flour," Joonmyun says and reaches out to take a handful of flour. He makes a mess as the white powder falls out of the cracks of his fingers. A small white cloud flies into the air as Joonmyun dumps the fine dust.

Yixing flaps a hand, airing the flour cloud away. "Yah! That's too much flour," he says with a small pout. A fine layer of flour has settled itself on Yixing, and it almost gives him a lovely look. Yixing tilts his head to the side a bit as the other man gives him a look. "What?"

Joonmyun shakes his head. "You got something here," he says and smudges Yixing's cheek with a floury hand. Yixing laughs and pushes the other away, getting two white hand prints on the older man's shirt in the process.

"That was my favorite shirt! C'mere," Joonmyun says and brings Yixing into a headlock. The blond man screams and pries Joonmyun away from him, grinning like a kid. They wrestle around for a bit, nearly tipping chairs over and causing another large mess, but Joonmyun pins Yixing to the counter, hands on the dancer's slim hips. Yixing is panting from having to try to get away from Joonmyun's strong hold on him, while the Korean man is panting because damn, the closeness of them and the way Yixing looks has taken his breath away. He mentally slaps himself for that.

Joonmyun stares at the white smudge on Yixing's cheek, and reaches up to wipe it away, forgetting that his hands are still dirty. Yixing catches his wrist though, and leans in to capture Joonmyun's lips.

The kiss isn't a heated or passionate one, but more of a lazy kiss. Yixing throws his arm around Joonmyun's neck and brings him closer, tongue pushing out to lick at the other man's lip. Joonmyun opens his mouth, letting Yixing in to explore his mouth. The older man's hands slide up Yixing's shirt, pushing the fabric up as he places his warm hands on flushed skin. Yixing sighs into the kiss, and he pulls away. Joonmyun gives a protesting bite of the lips at first, but lets Yixing move away from him anyways. The blond man's eyes close and open, as if he's in a dream right now and couldn't believe what had happened. Joonmyun smiles at him, and leans in this time to pull Yixing into another kiss.

"I love you," Joonmyun mumbles against Yixing's lips. The corner of the younger man's lips tug up, a small smile forming as he feels the breath of Joonmyun and the movement of the older man's lips on his own lips.

"I love you, too," Yixing says, smile growing wider.

*

On Christmas day, with legs and bedsheets tangled up, they wake up to another snowy day. It isn't snowing as heavily as yesterday, but the snow falls steadily enough.

"Morning, sunshine," Joonmyun says with a yawn, hand moving from Yixing's side to his hip.

"Good morning. Where's Sehunnie?" The blond man glances at the magnae's bed, where it was surprisingly tidy and had been made.

Joonmyun snuggles up against Yixing. "Might've gone somewhere else. It's ten, so he might have gone shopping with Zitao."

The bed creaks as Yixing struggles out of Joonmyun's bear hug to climb out of bed. He also drags the other man out of bed with protests and complaints, but a peck on the lips quiets him down.

"Morning dumb love birds, merry Christmas!" Zitao chirps almost too loudly as he drapes the new couple with a long blue and red scarf. He wraps it around his ges and bounces off as Wufan shoos him away.

"Finally decided to wake up, I see," the leader of Exo M says to neither man in particular.

"What are you guys doing?" Yixing asks, unwrapping the scarf from him and Joonmyun.

"Cookies!" a voice calls from the kitchen. There's already a big mess, but luckily Kyungsoo was there to scold the magnaes and Chanyeol.

Yixing immediately makes his way over to the kitchen to help out Kyungsoo. Joonmyun makes his way to the couch, where the TV was on and Jongdae was curled up in Minseok's lap, just like Yixing had done with Joonmyun.

"You confessed earlier then we thought," Luhan says from next to Minseok. Joonmyun hums in agreement.

Luhan nudges Minseok in the ribs. "Guess you'll have to pay me tonight," he says and wiggles his eyebrows. Minseok rolls his eyes.

"Save it for the bedroom."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a list of the cookies that I used in this fic c:
> 
> Chen - Raspberry Thumbprint cookies  
> Kai - Chewy Chocolate Gingerbread cookies  
> Chanyeol - Chocolate Chip cookies  
> Tao - Almond cookies  
> Kris - Chocolate Pinwheel cookies  
> Luhan - Thumbprint and Ball cookies (just an assortment of cookies)  
> D.O - Checkerboard cookies  
> Xiumin - Cocoa Shortbread Diamond cookies   
> Baekhyun - Chocolate Peppermint cookies  
> Sehun - Vanilla Chocolate Wafer cookies  
> Lay - Chocolate Espresso Snowcap cookies  
> Suho - Sugar cookies (his cookies were shaped and decorated into Exo's symbols)


End file.
